Cuerpo Sin Alma
by Saku-Aya
Summary: Un matrimonio sin amor. Las intenciones de un cambio. Unas pastillas para dormir... AU. tragico. sorry de ante mano.
1. Chapter 1

**Cualquier parecido con otro fic es pura coincidencia…. –**que conste que no creo en las coincidencias- = *_- =

**Discleimer: **los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de la Clamp, pero Syaoran se piensa escarpar y nos fugaremos juntos, nos casaremos en las vegas y nos mudaremos a las Bahamas yo me cambiare el nombre a Aya-saku y el a Xiao lang así nadie nos reconocerá ñ_ñ!

_**Advertencias: **__no es una historia de amor, si vienes buscando algo así busca otro fic_

**Advertencia II:** juro que mi dudoso sentido del humor (no) hará acto de aparición…

Estos es mero drama, sacada de una canción –y dale con las canciones-

Mis omnipresentes faltas de ortografía…

Genera violencia en las (os) lectores por lo malo que salió…

Muerte de un personaje.

**Cuerpo sin alma**

Regresaba a su casa después de un gran día, había estado con su amiga toda la tarde, fueron de compras, pasearon por el parque y recordaron viejos tiempos, aquellos que nunca debieron haberse ido. Aquellos que hoy añoraba con toda el alma.

Disfrutó como tenía tiempo que no hacía, fingió ser feliz, al punto que justo hasta ahora se acordaba que no lo era, que la capsula de la felicidad no se encontraba estipulada en el contrato que firmo cuando decidió _entregar_ su vida a la persona que amaba. Si, entregar… porque ellos no comparten sus vidas, sino más bien, ella vive para él… para todas. Menos para ella.

Más de una vez se había preguntado ¿Por qué él le pidió matrimonio? Ella lo amaba, se desvivía por él, por eso había aceptado la unión, pero el… no entendía, al principio, todo era como un sueño, incluso mejor.

Pero los sueños se rompen, se acaban… al final, todos terminan despertando, encontrándose con una realidad, que es preferible quedar en coma, solo para continuar la idílica fantasía de la vida perfecta, cuando esta no existe… bueno, tal vez no todos tenían la misma dicha… esperaba que su amiga, aquella persona que la hacía feliz solo con verla, no compartiera su suerte.

Muchas veces, mientras se encontraba navegando en el delirio de su soledad, su mente rememoraba su noviazgo, tratando de encontrar una respuesta que lograra satisfacer el hueco que iba creciendo en su alma, al ver como su vida se destruía por un matrimonio que estaba destinado al fracaso, respuestas que contestaran a las preguntas de ¿Por qué su vida es lo que es ahora? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Muchas veces se encontraba considerando la posibilidad de que él jamás la amo. El problema residía en que no podía decir –ni siquiera a ella, cuando apiadándose de sí misma intentaba mentirse- el grado de veracidad que tenia dicha conclusión, no sabía si esa respuesta era correcta o realmente el amor se calló por algún costado de la cama mientras dormían, y ellos jamás se preocuparon por levantarlo, pensando que él se levantaría solo a la llegada del alba.

Tal vez, pensaba a veces, la pedida de mano había sido mas por compromiso que por amor, tal vez, porque esa era la meta que él se había trazado, casarse después de su graduación, poco importaba que fuera ella u otra la_ "agraciada_".

Pero eso no era razón suficiente para atarse a una persona, un amor no se sostiene porque alguien en la relación ame, de nada servía si ella le amaba y el no, porque si de algo ella estaba segura en estos momentos era de eso.

El no la amaba.

Y solo con el amor de ella el matrimonio no podría sobrevivir.

Realmente no lo entendía, no está bien autodenominarse, pero hay que llamar las cosas por su nombre, ella era buena, siempre lo había sido, ¿Por qué? Porque ella lo ama y cuando amas a alguien eres capaz de morir por esa persona.

Dicen que en las relaciones, cuando uno de los dos ama más, ese es el que más pierde.

Es verdad…

A estas alturas del juego ella ya había perdido su esencia, su sonrisa, su calidez, su orgullo, su amor propio y hasta sentía que el alma ya no estaba. A veces se consideraba poco menos que un títere, donde su dueño movía los hilos a su antojo. A veces pensaba que no era más que un cascaron sin esencia...

Nunca le contaba sus penas a nadie, ni siquiera a su mejor amiga. Odiaba mentir, pero odiaba mas ver preocupación y tristeza en los hermosos y expresivos ojos de su amiga, además ¿porque andar despertando la lastima de los demás? Sabía que le dirían, le dirían "que le dejara", "que él no se merecía su amor", "que las cosas no podían seguir así"… y tal vez tuvieran razón, pero a veces es más fácil decir las cosas que hacerlas. A demás, no quería que le odiaran a él, tal vez como marido no fuera el mejor del mundo, pero era bueno para con sus amigos, y puede que ellos le miraran diferente si ella se atrevía a decir cómo van las cosas en su matrimonio.

Realmente no podía decir eso… no podía perjudicarle a él de aquella manera. No era justo…

Ella se había buscado su destino, ahora tenía que buscar la forma de cómo lidiar con él.

O simplemente dejarlo, si no podía… porque nadie debería de cargar con más peso del que puede soportar. Si, A fuerza de muchos golpes, hasta el hierro se quebranta…

**/o0o0o0o0o0/o0o0o0o0/**

Estaba acostada en su cama, cansada de llorar. Hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que su matrimonio se estaba yendo al traste, él llegaba tarde casi todas las noches, a veces no llegaba,- como hoy,- y siempre oliendo a alcohol y a perfume de otras mujeres, ella trataba de convencerse de que no era nada, pero ya no podía hacerse la ciega por más tiempo…

… no hoy…

Cuando se había preocupado por prepararle el almuerzo, que nunca comió, porque tenía una "reunión" de trabajo muy importante y no podía llegar a comer. Tampoco llego a la cena, que se encontraba sobre el microondas fría. Como su corazón.

Ella se había arreglado para él, incluso había comprado un hermoso camisón de seda, que él nunca vio, ni vería. Porque ¿para qué intentar conquistar a quien sabes, no se va a rendir? Ya estaba harta de romper su corazón por tantos rechazos. Traiciones.

Estaba cansada de _"comprender",_ aunque la palabra correcta seria_ aceptar_, él estaba seguro que ella le amaba, por eso lo hacía, ella estaba segura que él la engañaba, lo había visto, mas de una vez, pero como cualquier mujer enamorada había cerrado los ojos y había murmurado para sí "_le daré otra oportunidad, solo fue un desliz… se que él me ama"._

Ella nunca le había sido infiel, no quería pagarle con la misma moneda que él le pagaba. Y aunque a veces sentía el impulso de desahogarse, hablar con alguien, prefería morderse los labios a decir una sola palabra, ¿para qué hablarlo? Si al final, eso no daría con la solución.

Por momentos sentía que se asfixiaba con sus propios sollozos, con el dolor de su alma que anudaba su garganta convertido en un nudo lagrimas que no podía expulsar, sus ojos no daban a basto para diseminar por sus hinchados lagrimales tanto dolor líquido.

Estaba cansada de divagar sin rumbo entre el mar muerto de la autocompasión.

"_ya no más"_ se dijo así misma, ella pondría un alto a esta situación, no podía seguir así, ya estaba harta, tenía que ponerle un fin de una vez y por todas… "_Pero hoy no…"_

Mañana, cuando tuviera la mente más despejada.

Eran las tres de la madrugada, y aun no podía conciliar el sueño, los pensamientos, los remordimientos no la dejaban.

Remordimientos. La sensación de culpa por aguantar todo esto, cuando sabía que no estaba bien.

Busco en la cómoda, que estaba al lado de la cabecera de su cama, un frasco de pastillas para dormir, casi nunca las tomaba, pero esta noche las necesitaba de verdad.

No se fijo en la cantidad que tomó, solo quería dormir y olvidar. Soñar que todo estaba bien. Aunque sea por esta noche, prometiéndose que mañana las cosas iban a cambiar… tomo la jara que estaba sobre la misma cómoda y lleno un vaso con agua, y se tomo las pastillas.

Unos minutos más tarde… _se durmió._

**/o0o0o0o0o0/o0o0o0o0/**

Pasaban de las siete y media de la mañana cuando Eriol abrió la puerta de su casa, estaba ebrio. bien borracho. Su rostro y cuello estaban pintados de pintalabios, pintalabios que no eran de su esposa, pero él no le dio importancia.

Ella comprendería. Como siempre.

Se dirigió a su habitación, y se encontró a su mujer durmiendo, parecía un ángel con su largo pelo esparcido por la almohada y los ojos –que sabia eran- amatistas, que adornaban su hermoso rostro de tez blanquecina cerrados, las huellas de unas lágrimas secas se divisaban perfectamente sobre sus mejillas, por un instante un pequeño aguijonazo de culpa le pincho, pero él estaba tan ebrio que no le dio mente.

Se acerco a ella.

-Mi amor-le toco del hombro- ya llegue- su voz sonaba un poco distorsionado por el abuso de alcohol.

Ella no despertó.

-Mi amor, levante por favor, para que me hagas el desayuno- Le paso una mano por sus pálidas mejillas. Estaban inusualmente frías.

Era raro. Ella siempre se levantaba cuando él llegaba y la tocaba. Entonces le sonreía y le calentaba la cena, o el desayuno en este caso. Casi por inercia se fijo en la cómoda del lado de la cama de ella. Tomo el frasco que ahí se encontraba, y miró el vaso de agua medio vacío.

-¿Qué hacías con estas pastillas tommy?-pregunto mas para sí mimo que para sus esposa que seguía sin moverse.

-Mi amor- volvió a llamar, esta vez su voz sonó más clara, algo no andaba bien.

-Mi amor!- la zarandeó fuerte… esto no podía estar pasando, puso su mano en el cuello de ella. No había pulso. Intento escuchar los latidos de su corazón colocando su oído en el pecho de su mujer…

Nada.

No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo… no era verdad, esto no era cierto… pero…

-MI AMOR!- Grito. En su voz ya no se notaba ni rastro del alcohol ingerido. La culpa le había traído la sobriedad, como regalo de despedida. – ¿Por qué?- susurro entre sollozos al cuerpo que estaba frente a él. Mientras se abandonaba al llanto.

El cuerpo de Tomoyo yacía sin vida, en la cama matrimonial que él le había regalado cuando le prometió amarla para toda la vida y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separara.

0o0o0o0o/0o0o00oo0

Hola! ¿Qué tal?

.He

It's not funny… verdad que no! Lo siento… mi humor no es el mejor del mundo ahora mismo… y necesitaba desahogarme… realmente lo necesitaba.

Si, si, si fue trágico. También se que dije que mi "dudoso sentido del humor no haría acto de presencia en este fic" no, no mentí… solo se me olvido que lo dije.

Lamento haber asesinado a Tomoyo, ya sé que ella no se quería morir, solo dormir… pero así va la canción. :P

No se enojen conmigo, a mi me encanta Tomoyo y amo a Eriol…

¿Algún insulto?

¿Aunque sea de insulto?

Bueno

Abrazos

Con cariño –sádico-

_**Saku-Aya.**_


	2. Despues de ti

**Cualquier parecido con otro fic es pura coincidencia…. –**que conste que no creo en las coincidencias- = *_- =

**Dicleimer: **los personajes de CCS no son míos son de la CLAM, pensé en robármelos pero ahora Eriol está caliente conmigo, Tomoyo está muerta, Sakura esta triste y Syaoran la esta consolando… tal vez en el próximo fic por fin me los quede ^_^ por ahora los dejare que se deshagan de su tristeza de la forma en que mejor los convenga c(-:

**Advertencias: **drama, drama y mas drama.

Muchísimas faltas ortográficas

No hay sentido del humor (juro que esta vez no me reí)

Tiene como efectos secundarios la perdida de tomates y zapatos en tu hogar…

Tomates y zapatos que van a parar en el mío. -_-U!

OOC

AU

**Advertencia II: **Lamentablemente tengo la mala costumbre –que a mi personalmente me parece divertidísima- de hacer fics cortos, al menos lo de esta serie y dejarles con finales dudosos. O trágicos que para el caso es casi lo mismo. Asi que en honor a mi rara forma de escribir hice este mini capitulo, solo para que si alguien quiere leerlo se entere de lo que paso despues de…

**Después de ti.**

"_cuando no queremos ver la verdad justificamos lo mas hecho_."

Miro alrededor del bar, el humo y el alcohol empañaban su vista, sin embargo había estado tantas veces en aquel lugar que podía incluso dibujarlo con los ojos cerrados. Incluyendo a las personas, que como el, siempre estaban sentados con la misma compañía y en el mismo lugar. Solo que esta vez, el estaba solo.

Estaba cansado de buscar respuestas. Preguntarse una y otra vez porque y porque… preguntas que no deseaba. ¿para que si el daño ya estaba hecho? Pero que su mente alcoholizada no dejaba de darle vueltas.

Siempre amo a Tomoyo. Amo su vitalidad, su sentido del humor tan dudoso, -muy parecido a del el en otro época-, su forma de entregarse por completo a los demás, su alma blanca…

Entonces ¿Por qué empezó a ser tan cruel con ella? ¿Por qué?

Fijo su vista en el vaso vacio que estaba entre sus manos, de forma mecánica le hizo una seña al camarero para que le sirviera otro, la costumbre hace ley.

Muchas veces miro a su amada esposa dormir y se sintió miserable. Ella era tan bella, tan linda, tan buena… y el… simplemente no se sentía suficiente para ella. Aunque podría decirse que eso solo es una excusa.

Soltó una amarga carcajada.

Si, la amaba. Pero ¿sera eso verdad? Se supone que no se lastima lo que se ama. ¿Cuál es el defecto de su amor? Porque el no solo la lastimo…

"_sino que la conduje a la muerte"- _pensó mientras vaciaba de un trago el pequeño vaso y pedía nuevamente otro.

-se supone que el tequila te ayuda a olvidar las penas ya que la cerveza solo las aumenta ¿no?- le dijo al barman mientras este rellenaba su vaso- entonces vamos a ver cuánto tequila es capaz de aguantar mi cuerpo.

El barman no dijo nada, simplemente le relleno el vaso y continuo sirviendo a otros clientes.

Al principio de su matrimonio todo iba bien; Estaba con la mujer que amaba y tenía mucho que entregarle. Quería pone el mundo a sus pies, asi que le dio su riqueza, sus propiedades, joyas, su vida…

Pero sentía que no era suficiente. Que se merecía mas. Todo eso ella ya lo había poseído. Su familia era escandalosamente rica. Y el quería no, _necesitaba_ darle algo que nadie mas le hubiese dado. Ella le decía que con su amor y compañía era mas que suficiente, pero el no lo veía asi… pero ¿Qué le puedes dar a una persona a la que le has dado todo?

Fue entonces cuando empezaron las bebidas, las mujeres y las no llegadas a la casa. La fustracion de no poder encontrar algo que darle que expresara todo el amor que sentía por ella comenzó a llevarlo al desapego. Se pasaba las noches bebiendo y bromeando con las chicas del los bares a los que comenzó a frecuentar, ellas lo besaban y acariciaban… cuando llegaba a la casa a veces estaba tan narcotizado que ni siquiera sabia su nombre, lleno de manchas de pintalabios y perfumes de aquellas féminas.

Pero jamás se acostó con ninguna que no fuera su esposa. Ninguna le atraía.

Con el tiempo llego a pensar que lo que su esposa necesitaba era la libertad, una persona tan maravillosa como ella no podía estar a alguien que no podía darle el mundo.

Cuan equivocado estaba. No es hasta ahora, cuando ella le dejo que entendió que con amarle y demostrárselo bastaba.

-ahora te fuiste y te llevaste mi vida contigo ¿verdad tommy?- pregunto en voz alta haciendo un brindis con el aire mientras las lagrimas salían de su rostro- estoy seguro que no fue tu intención. Jamás fuiste una persona vengativa. Pero tienes que reconocer que ni planeada te hubiera salido mejor…

-sabia que si buscaba en los sitios adecuados te encontraría- una varonil y escalofriantemente calmada voz hablo a sus espaldas, en cualquier otra circunstancias se hubiera hecho el loco guillándose de borracho pero con el…- es raro, nunca fuiste una persona predecible Eriol pero al parecer la culpabilidad ha destruido tu personalidad. Aunque ahora mismo estoy dudando de si es la culpabilidad o simplemente esta es la nueva forma de ser que has construido a base de esfuerzo y lagrimas ajenas.

Suspiro sabiendo este encuentro inevitable. Aunque no tenía cara para mirarle, a estas alturas del juego ellos ya deben, de alguna manera, saber la verdad. Lo más probable es que esa sea la causa de su repentina visita.

-Syaoran Li…- murmuro con voz pastosa mientras se daba la vuelta mostrando todo el esplendor de su demacrado cuerpo y el hueco que yace vacío en aquel lugar que una vez estuvo su alma y que sus ojos muestran de manera tan desinhibidas .

**/o0o0o0o0o0/o0o0o0o0/**

Miro el reloj por enésima vez, no tenia sueño, si le preguntaban diría que no recordaba la última vez que durmió en condiciones, no desde _su_ muerte...

Sin embargo _el_ no llegaba…

Estaba sentada en una butaca al lado de la chimenea, llevaba un pijama verde con un osito de felpa color marrón en el lado delantero de la blusa, el pantalón era largo, para contrarrestar el frio, la manta que tenia sobre las piernas que reposaban juntas sobre al asiento la mantenían aun más caliente…

No creía ser capaz de dormir, se sentía desolada si bien era cierto que últimamente no dormía también era casi ley natural que su esposo Syaoran estuviera con ella, sin embargo por primera vez, desde que podía recordar, el no estaba.

Muchas dudas llegaron a su cabeza, pero las desecho todas unas a unas. Miro el sillón frente a ella donde Syaoran suele sentarse, dándole su espacio para que llore y se desahogue, para que saque de su sistema todas las penas que le atenazan el alma, antes de sentarse junto a ella y abrazarla con fuerza.

No fue consciente del paso del tiempo, sumergida como estaba en sus recuerdos, el fuego de la chimenea se iba extinguiendo poco a poco en aquella habitación que se encontraba sumergida en un silencio blanco roto solamente por el tic tac fúnebre del reloj.

Al filo de las tres de la madrugada se quedo dormida, entre lágrimas de añoranza.

Soñando con él, seguramente cansado de sus depresiones, cosa que ella le entendía, incluso ella estaba harta de ella misma… y soñando con ella, su amiga, a quien no le perdonaba el que no confiara en ella, que no le contara lo que le pasaba y que al final se marchara dejando a su paso tanta tristeza.

…

Los rayos de sol besaban su frente sacándola de aquel letargo desde donde se encontraba sumida, despertó algo desorientada, sin saber donde se hallaba hasta que su vista, aun borrosa por el sueño, enfoco el sillón frente a ella, aun vacio… entonces el peso de la realidad le cayó encima como un jarrón de agua fría…

El no llego en toda la noche.

Y Tomoyo ya no estaba más.

Desvió su vista hasta el reloj encima de la chimenea, nueve y media marcaba. Pensó en levantarse, hacer algo, lo que sea que le evitara pensar, pero nada se le antojaba ¿para qué? Si al llegar la noche los recuerdos volverían con más fuerza…

No podía comprenderlo…

¿Cómo aceptar que tu amiga se había _quitado_ la vida?

Peor, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta que su mejor amiga no estaban bien?, por Dios santo si esa tarde salieron juntas como hacía mucho no hacían, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra… Dios sabe que de haber sabido que esto pasaría no la hubiera dejado sola…

Faltaban escasos minutos para las diez cuando escucho pasos en la escalera, el había llegado, las lagrimas acudieron a su rostro, pero se negó a llorar, era consciente de que el también merecía un descanso, descansar de ella tal vez…

Se levanto del sillón en cuanto el cruzo el umbral de la puerta, se le veía cansado, llevando la misma ropa de la mañana anterior cuando se marcho a trabajar en la compañía Li.

Syaoran se acerco hasta ella a paso lento, no soportaba ver el sufrimiento de su mujer, su esposa, cuando estaba frente a frente a ella capturo aquella hermosa mirada con la propia, aquella mirada que antes estaba llena de vida y que hoy solo reflejaban tristeza, con una de sus manos tomo la de su mujer, acariciándola en silencio…

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras saltaba a los brazos de su esposo…

Se olvido de que el no llego la noche pasada a dormir, se olvido de que quedo esperándolo toda la noche, incluso se olvido de que por un momento pensó que ya no volvería a estar con ella, que la abandonaría como Tomoyo. Sin dar explicación alguna.

Se olvido de que lo más probable es que el haya pasado la noche con otra mujer… lo olvido todo, porque ahora para ella nada de eso había pasado.

Syaoran la abrazo con fuerza, escuchándola llorar mientras contenía la rabia que le invadía… mientras intentaba controlar las lagrimas propias que le quemaban la garganta por que _el también perdió una buena amiga…_

Sakura levanto la vista, mostrando la mirada cristalina que le acompañaba desde aquel día.

Syaoran no pudo contenerse y la beso, la beso con pasión, como si fuera la última vez y no quisiera dejarla marchar, cuando se separaron juntó ambas frentes cerrando sus ojos con fuerza…

-Juro que aun no logro comprenderlo-gimió ella.

-Fue su culpa- murmuro él.

La castaña abrió sus ojos, sin entender, entonces Syaoran se separo un poco de ella, entregándole un Diario que llevaba apretado fuertemente con una de sus manos, del que ella no se percato cuando se lanzo a sus brazos. Cuando la castaña fue a tomarlo se fijo también por primera vez que los nudillos de su esposo estaban irritados y manchados en sangre…

-Syaoran ¿Qué…?

-Quería matarlo- interrumpió el, con la voz un tanto ahogada- por canalla.

-Syaoran…

-Lo lamento Sakura, se que no debía leerlo sin que tu lo hicieras antes pero…

-De que hablas…-Sakura no tenía ni idea de a lo que su esposo se refería, no hasta que él le señalo el Diario que había cogido entre sus manos sin darse cuenta, del aquel que se olvido al ver a su esposo _herido._

-Es el… Diario de Tomoyo.- murmuro algo incrédula.

-Te lo envió Sonomi Daidouji, cuando llamo a mi despacho me dijo que te dijera que se sentiría mejor si tu lo tuvieras, ya que fuiste la persona favorita de Tomoyo en todo el mundo y la ultima en regalarle un momento feliz.

Sakura se sentó en el sillón en los brazos de su amado esposo, mientras con manos temblorosas abría el confidente de su amiga…

**/o0o0o0o0o0/o0o0o0o0/**

Le era imposible asimilar lo que leía, le era imposible asimilar que su amigo Eriol fuera el culpable de la muerte de su amiga…

-Ella no quería morir-susurro con voz ahogada mientras se cubría la boca con una de sus manos, en un intento vano por acallar el llanto- e. ella lo iba a dejar… pero…

-Shhh! –Syaoran la abrazo.

-¿Porque el se comporto asi con ella…?

-Por estúpido- dijo el castaño con rencor…

-Quiero verlo, quiero hablar con el que me diga porque...-estaba diciendo incoherencias lo sabía, pero no podía parar.

-No creo que sea capaz de contestar esa pregunta, está destruido…

-¿lo has visto? –Pregunto la castaña con asombro.- ¿Has hablado con el?

-Oh! Hice mucho más que hablar…- sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos, mientras miraba sus nudillos hinchados- mucho, mucho más que hablar…

-¿Entonces estuviste con el toda la noche?

El joven asintió

-Después de leer el diario, fui a buscarlo, teníamos cuentas que ajustar.

-¿Como esta?- la castaña no pudo disimular su preocupación, ella era así, y Syaoran la amaba por eso. La beso en la frente.

-Destruido. El la amaba es por eso que no logro entenderlo, y tampoco se lo pregunte.

A veces el amor te hace cometer acciones estúpidas en su nombre.

La castaña asintió, entendía más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. No sintió remordimiento ya que de estar cerca del moreno seguro y le pegaría una buena bofetada. Estaba segura que algún día le perdonaría, por amor a Tomoyo quien no deseaba que le odiaran, mientras tanto intentaría alejarse de él, para no decir cosas de las cuales tal vez se arrepentiría un día- un día muy, muy lejano-… porque Tomoyo no quería que ellos le odiaran. Porque él fue el amor de la vida de Tomoyo…

-Espero que no le hayas pegado muy fuerte- murmuro mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos de su esposo y cerraba sus ojos sintiéndose un poco más en paz consigo misma y con su amiga, perdonándola porque al final jamás fue su intención marcharse.

-Lo deje vivo.- fue la respuesta de Syaoran- lo deje vivo y eso es más de lo que se merecía.

**/o0o0o0o0o0/o0o0o0o0/**

Esto ni se merece comentarios. Lo se! Asi que no los espero… pero si alguien quiere insultar…

Gracias personalmente a :

**Daniela; ****sakura kamenashi****; cyl; Panndiiitaaa; ****D-MiA****; ****Cata06****.**

Chicas que conste que tengo una memoria horrible, asi que si no les envie un Mp a alguna de ustedes por favor perdónenme solo se que si recibí los reviews y me encantaron gracias ^^

Por cierto,

**panndiiitaaa** espero que Eriol haya sufrido bastante al menos en este cap :P un fuerte abrazo y gracias por leer.

**Cyl:** lamento haberte hecho llorar, digo ni fui yo fue Eriol, juro que de el es la culpa. Gracias por leer.

**Daniela. **Gracias por leer y mas por comentar. Si te sirve de consuelo, cuando termine la historia que la leí casi la elimino porque también me dio pena matar a Tommy. Un abrazo, cuidate.

Jejeje ^^

Sayonara!

Con cariño –sádico-

**Saku-Aya.**


End file.
